1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnesium cell and a magnesium cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnesium cells have recently received attention as next-generation high-capacity cells as an alternative to lithium ion batteries.
An ordinary magnesium cell is provided with a negative electrode having an extraction electrode and a negative electrode fuel including a magnesium alloy which contains aluminum and calcium, an electrolytic solution for eluting magnesium ions from the negative electrode fuel, a separator for holding the electrolytic solution therein, and a positive extraction electrode. In such a magnesium cell, chemical reactions take place at the negative electrode fuel and the electrolytic solution, which produces electric power (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-234799).
A magnesium cell has the following advantages:    (1) Magnesium is an abundant element and relatively inexpensive.    (2) Magnesium has a large energy capacity per unit volume.    (3) Magnesium cell is compact and can realize high-capacity cell.    (4) Magnesium cell is renewable energy and is environmentally friendly.
As described above, in the conventional magnesium cells, the magnesium alloy and the electrolytic solution come to contact with each other, so that chemical reactions take place. Thereby, electromotive force is generated, which allows for supply of electric power as cells.
However, in the conventional magnesium cells, once the chemical reactions start, stopping the same is difficult, which results in fast consumption of the cell capacity. For this reason, in some instances, it is difficult to supply necessary electric power stably when needed.